


"Patrick Is like a Different Person When He's Drunk"

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is drunk and it's pretty great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Patrick Is like a Different Person When He's Drunk"

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and ran with it. No regrets. Inspired by an interview where someone asked who was the best drunk and Pete said Patrick.

Patrick leaned over the side of the couch, nearly empty wine glass in his hand. A huge, goofy smile covered his face as he stared at Pete across the room, who was watching him with amusement.

“Pete, baby, c’mere!” The singer laughed, reaching towards him. “Let me huuug you.” He drawled out his words, leaning out even further. Patrick ignored the snorts of the other band members, his eyes locked on Pete’s.

  
Pete looked at him for a bit, then decided to indulge his drunken wishes. Perhaps he was a bit intoxicated as well, but that was a problem for another time. The bassist moved towards the couch, a smirk spreading across his face.

  
“Oh, yes dear,” He said in a mock high-pitched voice, stepping lightly. “I will huuug you, dear Patty.” He sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

  
Patrick let out a gleeful laugh, practically leaping across the couch and throwing his arms around his friend’s neck. He leaned his face close towards Pete, who moved away slightly.

  
“Let me kiiiiss you and huuuuug you and tell you how preeeeety you are, Peter baby,” He said loudly, slurring his words. He pulled the blonde man close, wrapping his arms around Pete’s body and pressing his cheek against his. “Suuuuch a preeeeeety boy.”

  
“Thank you, Patrick,” Pete responded, throwing a look of mock terror to Andy and Joe, who were watching with great enjoyment. He put an arm over Patrick’s shoulder. “You are very pretty too.”

  
“The pretty boy called me pretty!” Patrick exclaimed jovially. He let out the most drunk-sounding giggle Pete had ever heard, leaving him to wonder just how much alcohol the singer had consumed. Was there this much wine in the world? Patrick almost seemed as bad as Brendon when he was drunk, which was quite a statement.

  
“Pretty boy called me preeeetty...” The loopy man sang softly, nudging towards Pete’s face. “Pretty boy called me preeeeeetty….”  
Pete looked over at him, then widened his eyes in surprise as Patrick placed a kiss right on the end of his nose.  
“Pretty nose!” Patrick shouted suddenly, laughing. “Pretty nose on a pretty boy!”

  
Pete chuckled, glancing over again at Joe and Andy, whose smiles were growing wider. He tapped Patrick on the nose, who jerked his head back in shock, eyes stretching wide. There was a moment of silence as the intoxicated man looked back and forth between the spot Pete had touched, and the bassist’s eyes. Then his gigantic grin returned, another bubbly laugh rising from his chest. Pete matched him and the two laughed together, which seemed to make Patrick even happier, if that was possible. Patrick hugged Pete tighter, looking him straight in the face intently.

  
“You are a very pretty boy, Petey,” He said seriously, looking him deep in the eyes.

  
“I know, Patrick. You’ve told me,” Pete responded just as seriously, meeting his stare.

  
Another moment of silence began as they just looked at each other, sitting so close on the couch. Pete hesitated, breaking his stare as he glanced down. The side of Patrick’s mouth turned up slightly, but he didn’t speak. They sat there for a moment more.  
“Do you want us to leave?”

  
Both Pete and Patrick jumped at the sudden noise, Patrick more so. They looked quickly over at Joe and Andy, who were standing up now and beginning to move towards the door.

  
“I mean if you do, I have no problem with that,” Joe continued, shrugging. “You two do whatever you want, I’m going to bed.” Andy looked at him and the pair on the couch, smiling and nodding.

  
“Nope!” Pete jumped up abruptly, much to the dismay of Patrick, who looked up at him with a sad little frown. “We’re going to bed too. Right, Patrick? You’re going to bed. Goodnight.”

  
Patrick made an indiscernible, generally unhappy noise as Pete started to move away.

  
“Wait wait wait wait wait!” He said, words jumbling out of his mouth. “Pete Pete, help me to bed? Please please?”

  
Pete looked over at him, sighing heavily. “Fine. But you’re going to sleep, okay?”

  
“Thank you, Petey!” Patrick let out another giggle, holding out his arms.

  
Pete sighed again and pulled his friend up, helping him towards the door. The shorter man was leaning heavily on him. Was he getting tired already? Patrick put an arm around the taller man’s waist, and his head on his shoulders. The bassist looked down, smiling, as he guided him to his room. When they got there, Pete leaned down, helping Patrick to his bed, who had a sleepy smile on his face. Pete took off his friend’s fedora for him and gently pushed his shoulders to get him to lie down. He looked at the singer for a moment, then turned away, walking to the door.

  
“Pete?” Patrick said in a small voice, eyes open only slightly.

  
Pete turned around. “Yes, Patrick?”

  
“I need to tell you something.” He held his arms out groggily, gesturing for him to come nearer.

  
Pete stepped slowly towards him. “What is it?” He whispered, leaning down.

  
Patrick put an arm around his neck and pulled him close, speaking quietly into his ear.

  
“I love you.”

  
Pete smiled and pulled away, putting blankets around the singer, who slumped down in exhaustion. He knew Patrick would black out any moment, and likely not remember a thing about this night.

  
“I know,” Pete said to Patrick, whose eyes were closed. He stood and watched him for a while, just lying there. When he was sure he was asleep, Pete kneeled and placed a gentle kiss on his friend’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

  
Pete stood up and went to the door. In the doorway, he turned around one last time to smile at Patrick, before heading off into his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel! It's called "Run Dry," and it's in the Drunk Patrick collection. :)


End file.
